wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nirvanawings/Lumewings
Description: thick scales. these are usually glossy and sky colored, usually what the sky looked like when they were about to hatch. their wings are very movable, they can twist them around and upside down. their wings also appear to be very strong, as they sometimes use them for rock climbing. they can do all sorts of tricks in the air, because of their flexible wings. their horns are long, and usually black and shiny. Abilities Lumewings have four long fangs, two on top and two on the bottom, that spray out a glowing liquid that can coat a dragon's scales and never come off of the surface it lands on. culture royalty: this race can't lay clutches of eggs, so they can only have one at a time. the tradition for royalty is that the queen lays exactly one egg, which is made sure it is a female early on by a quick exposure to their scale's light. the egg is kept safe for a year, and when the dragonet hatches, it is given a tiny set of bells to put on it's horns. these grow with the dragonet, and as they grow older, more sets are given. as soon as the dragon comes to age, a ceremony is held, tattooing a royal symbol on the dragon's snout. the current queen and her daughter is Queen Stormglow and Princess Cloudshine. Belifs some of the dragons in this tribe belive in a sort of dragon god called by 'he-she-it' or 'the one who lies above'. this dragon is a combanation of all the other dragons, and has every single attribute and magic that could exist. architecture: their entire island is mountains rising out of the sea, just off the coast. they are used to thin air and relatively strong winds. their architecture is white and black marble structures, fitted to the side of mountains. their structures are decorated with vibrant blue flowers that smell of honey and beautiful vines. Disabilities: their race's scales may be hard, but the underside is brittle, so their scales can be cracked from underneath, or even ripped off. fire and ice may bounce off their scales, but vemon will explode if it comes in contact with the chemical that glows in their scales health: their diet consists of meats and fruits, and they have to eat a special kind of fruit that helps them produce the chemical that makes their scales glow. their sleep cycle consists of taking a nap in the middle of the night, and one in the middle of the day, so they can practice with their scales, flying and glowmist in the dark. they usually have races and other lively tasks to keep healthy. this is also a way for the queen to talk to her subjects. Flaws: they fancy themselves very talented in a mental way, because they are good at reading other's personalities. some have gone so far as saying they all automatically have mind-reading powers, but the queens and scholars know this is not true. some also think they can contact the dead. They are very cocky and look on other tribes with disdain. Celebrations: they celebrate the solstices and the equinoxes, but the winter solstice holds their hearts. Any dragons hatched on a winter solstice are part of a higher social class, called the Lunatus (moonborn) because the moon is usually full and bright on that day. they also celebrate the passing of the crown, in which a new queen is coronated, and a summer holiday called sumall, which they celebrate the sun. language: they speak standard Pyrihhian, but they also speak Snick, a language that involves clicking their scales shut to make a noise. they have words for different sequences, sometimes involving a flash of light. location: they live on a tall plateau rising out of the sea. it is just off the coast of the sand kingdom, a place they call home. they call their land the main city is a spiral around the tallest mountain, Blaisetop, with the palace at the peak. the rest of the kingdom is villages sprinkled around the kingdom with their own exports, for example, one village may sell herbs and fruit, and name their dragonets after herbs and fruits. Dragonets: like i have said above, a dragon pair can only have one or two eggs at a time, and their entire schedule is then devoted to the dragonet until it reaches adulthood (considered to be 10 years). thus, a couple usually only has 3 or four dragonets in it's entire life. if they have 3, then they would have spent 30 years of their life caring for their childeren. this keeps population to the minimum. the parents supervise the play of the childeren, but they usually go through a series of training lessons, like learning to use glowmist, learning Snick, flying and other useful skills. if they reach a certain point, they are moved up into the next grade. there are 30 total grades, and you are expected to pass 3 a year until you are eleven. List of dragons (a)=adoptable Royalty (listed in order of importance) * Queen Stormglow * Princess Cloudshine * King Cirrublaze Ainchent dragons * Moonfire, a great artisain and poet * Queen SunFlare (Lunabiit) * Rainglimmer the first lunabiit * wingflect (a) * CelestiShine the first queen noces (second class, basically those who don't live in the palace, but are important) * Starglory the healer (a) driht ( normal people) * Clickflash (a) * Halley (a) * comet (a) * Nimbusgleam (Cloudshines secret admirer) * ionburst (a) * skyspark (A) = Song by Moonfire of the Nirvanawings to those who fly on gilded wings their scales abright '' ''fly forever free '' ''like a fiery sun and bring the light to me To queens before '' ''and queens ahead protect your comrades well let the royal bells ring ever glistening and bring sweet music to my ears to the lovely skies they tell no lies lift our wings up high we wish for you when we need to fly So carry me away Category:Fanmade Tribes